1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical appliances and more particularly to an alarm device used in conjunction with enterostomy appliances adapted to collect drainage from an incontinent patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances of incontinence a patient will use a drainage pouch to collect bodily fluid discharges, with the pouch secured to his body by supporting means. As an example, it is sometimes necessary to bypass the functioning of patient's bladder or portion of intestine and directly draw the urine produced by the kidneys out of the body through an artificial opening, or "stoma", formed in the abdominal region by surgical procedures. Conventional appliances utilize a drainage pouch which may be connected to the stoma to collect the urine discharged. This pouch is normally constructed of a relatively thin rubber or plastic flexible material which will bend and flex with the body movements of the patient. The pouch can be connected directly to the stoma using an adhesive with additional strap means or other supporting means to aid in holding the pouch in position. Leakage of the urine can occur about the point of connection which can cause discomfort for the patient and difficulties from a sanitary standpoint as well. Leakage potential, of course, becomes particularly acute when the pouch becomes filled. Often, the patient may have reduced sensitivity caused by nerve damage which inhibits his awareness of the incontinence appliance and its operation. The patient may not immediately become aware of such leakage with sanitary and comfort problems resulting. Conventional appliances offer no convenient method of checking the level of fluid that has been collected other than by feeling the pouch. The pouch is normally covered by clothing which will make checking by feeling less convenient and, in addition, the patient will often not think of checking the level due to his preoccupation with other matters.